


Could Be Worse

by RhiannaUnwin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Could be worse, Croatoan, Cute, Dean being a father, Episode: s05e04 The End, Eventual Romance, F/M, Happy Family, Love, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Single Parents, Stoned!Castiel, Supernatural - Freeform, daughter - Freeform, parenting, sexy endverse!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhiannaUnwin/pseuds/RhiannaUnwin
Summary: This is a Endverse Dean x Reader fanfiction this is my first Dean Winchester fanfiction so I hope it doesn’t turn out terrible for all of our sakes. Also I apologise in advance if I get any of the dates/ timings wrong I’m mainly just writing this for fun and because I don’t believe enough Endverse Dean fanfictions exist because I mean he was absolutely stunning let's face it, also he may be ooc sometimes but he's still Dean!P.S. Sorry I’m British so some things may be spelt differently and some terminologies may be off for some of ya and I will try to put Americanism spellings in when I remember to so I apologise if the same word is spelt differently every time.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/ Reader, Dean/ Reader, Endverse!Dean/ Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Y/n and her daughter Y/d/n have been surviving through thick and thin for just over a year now. Y/n is now 22 and her daughter is 3 years old, they encounter a man in a desolate gas station one day when searching for supplies and that’s where the story starts.**

**_Background Info_ **

_**Y/n became a mother after a one night stand in 2010 she’d just turned 18 years old, shortly after she discovered that she was pregnant and was unable to contact her baby’s father. A couple of years later the world went to shit and she had to learn how to take care of herself and her daughter in an apocalyptic world. She’d been in a group towards the start of the** _ _**outbreak but had to leave them for the well fair of herself and her daughter.** _

Y/n’s pov

We were running low on resources especially food I’d provided Y/d/n with the last of our rations. It’s been over a day since I’d had any form of nutrients I was growing weak and tired but I’m never going to give up not when she depends on me.

“Mummy look!” Y/d/n cheered as she pulled on my hand and pointed.

I looked up from her to see a rundown desolate gas station. I surveyed our location to see if someone else had already laid claims to it after seeing nothing that would indicate such a thing I decided it was worth a shot. 

“Come on sweetheart.” I smiled picking her up and running into the building through one of its shattered glass doors.

Everything was a mess shelves were toppled over various items were scattered on the floor, it was obvious this place had already been ransacked multiple times before I just hoped there was some items they’d missed. I walked towards the back of the store scanning the aisles for any indication of movement. Thankfully the place seemed safe and I let out a sigh of relief before placing Y/d/n on the floor.

“Stay close to mummy okay?”

My daughter smiled and firmly nodded her head at me as she waddled around taking in the new scenery. Her innocence always brought a smile to my face she deserves so much more than this world could ever offer her she is my everything. I removed my empty rucksack and started filling it up with some non-perishables that I’d encountered and some miraculously still in date medicine.

“Boop… boop… mummy look at this!” Y/d/n giggled causing me to look up at her she’d waddled up the aisle and was now in sight of the window. There was a glowing red dot on her chest, my eyes widened before I leapt forward wrapping my arms around her a throwing the pair of us back towards the gas stations rear.

The sound of vehicles pulling up outside caused extreme internal panic but I couldn’t show it, Y/d/n was already beginning to well up over my previous erratic behaviour.

“Shh sweetie we’re going to be fine I promise.” I reassured her as I moved to grab my rucksack from behind the shelving unit we were hiding behind.

“Stay here, keep an eye out for any Croats!” A masculine voice ordered before entering the gas station.

“Who are you?” I called out to the stranger.

“Just a man looking for some supplies, I’ve got a community to feed.” He answered.

“Yeah well one of your party nearly killed a member of mine!” I snapped as I held onto Y/d/n tighter in a protective manner.

“Okay, our bad we thought you might’ve been Croats. I suggest we go halves for the items, You’ve got a group I’ve got a group that’s fair right?” The man suggested as he took a step froward.

“Stay where you are!” I growled. “Just let me pack up my rucksack we’ll leave you’ll never encounter us again I can assure you we’ll be out of your hair forever!” I vowed to the man.

Y/d/n wailed slightly scared and intimidated by our interaction. I bounced her lightly whilst humming to her.

“Son of a bitch, did you seriously bring a child with you on a scavenging mission?” He seethed.

Those words struck me deeply it made me feel like I was terrible mum and tears tried to brew in my eyes.

“I had no other choice okay? My group is smaller than yours there was no one I could leave her with!” I hissed.

“What about her father?” The man said in a calmer tone as he slowly began to approach once more.

“Her father was never in the picture, he was a one night thing back when the world wasn’t like this. I don’t know why I am telling you any of this, just stay the hell back! There is no reason to get familiar with one another, we’ll leave through the back and be gone permanently.”

“Okay, fine. Good luck out there then.”

“Yeah, you too I hope your community prospers.” I said as I reached for my bag and fled without so much as a glance over my shoulder and left with Y/d/n in my arms.

**So please let me know what you think it’s always nice to get any form of feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of weeks had gone by since we’d last stocked up on our supplies and today a group of five tried to steal what we had left, thankfully they failed miserably however they succeeded at grabbing the attention of a nearby hoard of Croats. I was low on ammunition and needed to keep my daughter safe no matter the cost. The hoard swarmed faster trapping us and leaving us no other option but to run into the dark murky building once inside I picked up Y/d/n and bolted up the stairs as fast as I could exhaustion hitting me on the third floor but I had to keep going for my daughter. Finally we reached the top floor I closed the splintered door shut and secured it with the rusted decaying bolt before getting as far away from it as I could. I had a gut retching feeling that I’d only prolonged the inevitable.

“Don’t worry baby we’ll be safe I promise you, mummy promises okay.” I whispered as I held my daughter lovingly.

The door began to bang and it was obvious the door was going to give way at any moment. This was it this was how it was going to happen, maybe I should end us now quickly and less painfully. I felt Y/d/n’s little hands cling onto me tightly as I lovingly stroked her back humming the usual tune to her to calm her. Outside I heard the low grumble of engines outside followed by a multitude of gunshots, I placed my daughter carefully in the corner of the room and approached the half broken filthy window.

There was a group outside they were armed to the nines there were two women in the group of men all of them annihilated the hoard that was outside before they headed into the building with their guns still blaring. A tidal wave of hope flooded my body as I regained the urge to fight.

The door crashed onto the floor, I grabbed my handgun and began firing aiming for their heads to get the best out of my low ammo. I protectively stood in front of my daughter and fended off each oncoming Croats, once I was out of ammo I threw my gun at the closest Croat hitting its head knocking it back slightly allowing me time to draw my knives and lunge. I was still exhausted by the stairs and now I was swaying, ducking, dodging and slashing in every direction to keep them away from my Y/d/n. I was growing dizzy and weak, my vision was growing hazy and my breathing was severely un-even. There was no chance of me catching a break anytime soon though but I couldn’t stop not when my daughters life was on the line. 

Gun shots resounded in the room accompanied by the sound of bodies hitting the solid ground. One of my legs gave out causing me to fall to my knees but not before puncturing its chest which lead to it being sliced open. Shortly after I saw that all of the Croats were on the ground with me my vision fading in and out. Looking up I saw a tall fierce looking man approach my crying daughter and pick her up gently bouncing her and humming to her to prevent her cries, to my surprise she obliged and ceased her cries.

“Please… don’t take her… she’s all I have.” I whimpered as I weakly reached my arm out to them fighting the temptation to lose my consciousness.

“Relax, you’re both coming with us for now.” His voice was deep and stern. Glancing up a saw my daughter had fallen asleep in his arms and was snuggling up against him. “Cas, I need you to take her she’s asleep so you shouldn’t have any hassle, I’ll grab the bigger one.”

Once I felt his arms around me I felt safe, his touch was almost familiar so I stopped fighting and gave into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Implication of noncon/ rape nothing graphic in the slightest I just thought it would be better to put a warning just in case though.

There was a roof over my head when I woke up I was in a spacious not exactly tidy but not necessarily untidy room. It was relatively dark as the only light source was from a small window by the door allowing the gloomy daylight into cabin. My head was pounding ind my vision was blurred as I tried to adjust to my new environment, I gently placed my hand to my head before frantically scanning the room.

“You’re alive.” A man says lightheartedly as he approaches me with his arms folded, “How are you feeling?”

“Where is she?” My chest was tight, breathing was almost unbearable I needed her I needed Y/d/n she’s my everything I need her with me at all times. I clenched my fist and pulled it to my chest as I began to hyperventilate.

“Woah calm down deep breaths you’ll be no good to her if you die. She’s fine though, she’s with Chuck and Cas although I hear she’s been giving them hell.” The man smirked as he slightly shook his head at the idea.

“Please give her back, the moment you do we’ll be out of your hair forever I promise.” I pleaded as I tugged at the chained restraint around my right wrist that connected me to the bed.

“You’ve already made that promise to me.” He stated causing my brow to furrow.

“I highly doubt that!” I reply harshly, “Can’t we just leave? I appreciate you saving us back there but-”

“The gas station a few weeks back.” He responded. “Also neither of you are leaving until you’re fully healed.”

“You aren’t responsible for us, so why are you-” 

I was cut off by the door bursting open and two shorter bearded men entering the room one of which was holding my precious little girl in response the other man’s demeanour changed to a darker authoritative one. She was repeatedly punching one of the men’s chest with her tiny fists whilst furiously shaking her head.

“You’ve gotta take her, Chuck’s got to do an inventory check and I don’t know how much more of this I can take.” The man held Y/d/n out to the man that was seemingly in charge, to my surprise she calmed down and hugged the man as he accepted her.

“You’ve become so dramatic since this started Cas.” He said to the tallest of the bearded men. In response he huffed and left with the other man as quickly as they could.

I stared dumbfoundedly at my daughter she’d never warmed up to a stranger that quickly before but not only that the pair of them just seemed to fit together perfectly.

“You should be honoured,I’ve never seen her like this with anyone other than me.” I teased halfheartedly even though my heart glowed with warmth at the sight.

Upon hearing my voice Y/d/n faced me and made a grabby motion towards me before calling to me.

“Mummy…mummy!” The man placed her onto the bed next to me before he reached over and uncuffed my wrist so that I could fully embrace my daughter. “Missed you mummy!” She cheered as she hugged me.

“Bit young to be a mother aren’t ya?” The man asked.

“Had her when I was 18, one night I was feeling rebellious and hooked up with some guy one night I’m glad though because I got the most amazing person in the whole world out of it!” I cooed smiling brightly whilst nuzzling my head against hers not realizing I’d opened up to the stranger.

“You seem to have done a good job by yourself especially given the circumstances.” His face softened slightly and his tone matched.

“Yeah well, she is my motivation for everything, has been since I found out I was pregnant.”

“How are you feeling now?”

“I should be back to normal in a day or two and then-”

“Yeah I get it you’ll be out of my hair? Why are you so eager to leave, it’s safe here.”

My body tensed up at his question, I had been with a group around the beginning of this outbreak unfortunately though they had a larger male population as the weeks went by they gradually forgot what the word no meant I fled not long after that in fear of what would happen to my daughter if I’d continued my attempts of resistance. We’ve been alone together ever since. Yeah because that sounds like an excellent conversation to have with the guy that is essentially offering me and my girl a home.

“I don’t trust easily.” I responded to him before changing the topic. “Ya’know you kinda look familiar.”

“I thought that about you at first but I highly doubt it other than the gas station I don’t think we’ve ever encountered one another before.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” I replied shaking the thought out of my head, “So, you the boss around here?”

“I suppose you could say that, I get things done, originally taught the first bunch how to defend themselves properly, everyone relies on me to make decisions and for some reason some of them look up to me.”

“Dean!” Y/d/n cheered as she raised her arms up.

“Yes Sweetheart?” Dean replied crouching down to eye level with her, and showing her a gentle smile.

“Mummy!” She giggled just as excitedly as before only this time pointing at me.

Dean seemed completely different when he was alone with us his face wasn’t as hard, his tone wasn’t as gruff and he seemed more relaxed.

“So do you have any kids of your own Dean?” I asked as I gently played with my daughters h/c hair.

“No, that lifestyle has never been an option for my lifestyle before this or presently. Would be nice though one day maybe.” He muttered the last part under his breath but I caught every word. “Anyway, you know my name thanks to little Y/d/n here, what’s yours?”

“I’m Y/n. Is there anything I can help out with whilst we’re here I don’t want us to burden your community by just expecting everything until we’re better.”

“Take a day to rest and maybe explore, I’m sure Chuck would be able to find you a task to do.” Dean said as he turned to leave.

“Hey Dean,” He stopped walking away his back facing us but turned his head to us slightly, “thank you.” I smiled to him before he left our temporary home.

“Like him mummy!” Y/d/n said excitedly, her gorgeous green eyes shining the brightest I’ve ever seen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I feel like in this chapter Endverse!Dean might have been closer to Dean in this but let’s face it we all know what every version of Dean is emotional and family orientated and no one can convince me otherwise so for Endverse!Dean he might appear to be out of character a bit but yeah on with the chapter. I’d like to say Y/n isn’t pathetic in this I promise just put yourself in her shoes if this were to actually happen before you could react just btw.

I woke up the next day with Y/d/n curled up against me, for the first time since the Croatoan virus started I’d actually managed to voluntarily sleep through the whole night and feel well rested. Y/d/n looked so comfortable I couldn’t fight the smile on my face at the sight of her blissful slumber, she’s never experienced sleeping on an actual bed before it must be nice for her to finally know comfort.

There was a light tapping at the door which caused Y/d/n to stir slightly, cautiously I manoeuvred my way out from her side causing as little disturbance as I could before placing the pillow I’d been using to where I was laying to keep my daughter from rolling off the bed as I went to answer the door.

“Good morning. I was wondering if you wanted a tour around the camp to acquaint yourself with everything.” It was the shortest of the bearded men from yesterday, “Oh yeah, I’m Chuck by the way.” He said offering me a bright smile.

“Y/n, I’m sorry for the hassle Y/d/n put you and your friend through yesterday she’s like that to everyone but me, if we were staying long enough though I’m sure she’d probably end up loving you guys.”

“So you aren’t planning on staying?” He asked.

“Not really, I already discussed it with Dean I’ll be helping out around here in any way that’s required until we are fully recovered then we’ll be on our way.” I smiled kindly at him.

Chuck gave me a look as if he was aware of something I wasn’t as mischief and amusement glinted in his sparkling blue eyes.

“Well you may as well get to grips with this place because you aren’t leaving immediately.” I was about to take him up on his offer when.

“Mummy.” Y/d/n called out to me sleepily whilst she rubbed her tired eyes with her tiny fist.

I hurried over to her picking her up and lowering her onto the cabin’s floor before getting her a helping of our rations out of my backpack.

“You know you’re more than welcome to a sharing of our rations while you’re here, don’t you?” Chuck asked as he smiled softly at us.

“I’m trying not to-”

“You won’t be a burden you’ve already said you’re going to help out around here as much as you can before you leave which means, you’ve more than earned access to our food.” By this point Y/d/n had finished eating her food and hurried over to my side holding my hand.

“What do you think, you want to get a better look at this place?” I ask gazing down at her as she nods her head enthusiastically.

We followed Chuck around the enclosed community as he pointed out key locations such as the general inventory cabin, the first aid cabin, the washing facilities and the food cabin. He gave us various bits of information about each place he pointed out and occasionally made comments about some of the residents especially when some glared at my daughter and myself. Eventually we got to a more secluded sort of location and I stopped to take in the sight of a beautiful black car hidden under various leaves and branches. Letting out a low whistle I couldn’t resist the urge to compliment it as I got closer to it.

“She’s stunning, haven’t seen one like this since 2010 she looked exactly like this one…” I trailed off slightly thinking that it might possibly be the same car before vanquishing that idea from my mind.

Chuck lead us away from the car and toward the front gates as the scavenging team began to show up so he could show me how they sorted inventory around here. Each person in the rustic Jeeps were still armed to the teeth as members on the back kept their fire arms up as they kept a look out for any straggling Croats.

“Dean!” Y/d/n squealed as she tugged herself out of my grip and ran in front of the large vehicles before I could grab her.

“STOP!”Chuck and I screamed in panic to the driver.

There was a blur and my daughter was out of sight. My heart stopped, every part of my body went numb as I fought to stay standing. The colour drained from every fibre of my skin, the urge to throw up was irrefutable but my breathing was strangled enough as it.

Dean’s POV

I’m certain I heard Y/d/n call out my name making me glance around for her before I heard the blood curdling screams of “STOP!” I’d briefly caught a glimpse of Y/d/n running out in front of my Jeep, instinctively I leaped over the bonnet of the Jeep and hauled her out of harms way just in time. Her quiet cries grew into heavier and harder sobs over all the chaos from the past few seconds, I picked her up properly and held her tightly to my chest bouncing her gently in my arms whilst approaching the driver.

“When someone in our camp screams at you to stop, you fucking stop immediately! You don’t ask questions! You don’t ignore them! You fucking do it and then if necessary you can ask questions later!” I growled at the man glowering at him murderously. “You were nearly responsible for the death of this child!” Jake was cowered at my tone as I forced him to hear the truth of his absent minded actions. 

I know the height and size of our transport is dangerous especially when there are children running around and yes, the majority of the children had been warned to stay away from them but that would never be a one hundred percent guarantee. For fucksake though when frantic voices scream orders at you, you obey because there’s usually a good reason for the panic.

“I-I’m sor-sorry but she-she and I…I didn’t-” Jake struggled to get out his apology and failed to make up an excuse for his almost dire actions.

I rubbed my hand in a soothing circular motion in attempt to ease her cries as I made a note to discuss an appropriate punishment for Jake with Chuck. I began to quietly hum to Y/d/n once I was out of earshot of my surrounding followers, at the same time I was keeping an eye out for Y/n because if Y/d/n was here there was no possible way that Y/n would be far away. I caught glimpse of Chuck crouching on the ground next to someone, I jogged over to him trying to keep Y/d/n steady as I did so. As we got closer it became clear that the person on the ground was Y/n.

“What happened?” I demanded more harshly than required considering it was Chuck.

“Well when her daughter broke free from her grip and ran to greet you then everything happened before she could make a move to stop it, she ended up collapsing.” Chuck calmly explained even though he was clearly concerned about her.

“Get Cas, See if he’s able to pull some things together to make her feel better. Sweetheart I’m gonna need you to walk beside me so I can carry your mom back to your cabin, okay?” She nodded eagerly obeying as I gently wiped away a few of her stray tears before turning to pick up Y/n.

Y/d/n stayed as close to my side as she could whilst we walked the familiar route to her temporary home. Cas and Chuck were at the door by the time we’d arrived, upon seeing us Chuck hurried to get the door open as we headed inside to attend to Y/n. Carefully I placed her onto her bed as Cas rearranged her pillow boarder to make her comfortable.

“Chuck explained the situation on our way over here, she’s probably just in a state of shock but we’ll still have to keep an eye on her.” Cas deduced moving her body into the recovery position to allow easier air flow and prevent choking just in case.

Taking in the pale sight of her unconscious mother Y/d/n began to tear up her young innocent mind probably jumping to the worst case conclusion. I picked her up and held her humming to her, it seems to be the only thing that stops her from crying. Y/d/n hugs me as tightly as she can her cries persist so I hum louder for her, something I feel comfortable with doing now that only Cas and Chuck are present they knew me before this, they know how I used to be. Cas manoeuvred various parts of her body scanning for any injuries before turning to us with a conclusion of his analysis.

“Well good news other than a growing bump on the side of her head from the impact and a developing bruise on her arm she seems fine, her heart rate is a bit off but it is returning to normal. She’ll be dizzy and disorientated to start with but she’ll be back to normal after plenty of rest.” 

“I’ll keep an eye on them for the remainder of today. Chuck you and your team check in the latest inventory and Cas you’re going to need to put off your ‘spiritual sessions’ and keep an eye on everything like I’d normally do if anyone gives you any crap tell them to take it up with me.” I ordered as the pair of them left.

“Is mummy okay?” Y/d/n asked tears still evident in her big green eyes as she chocked back a sob.

“Don’t worry Sweetheart she’s going to alright. You should be more careful though and stay close to her at all times, even if it is me you’re coming to see. You scared her earlier when you pulled away from her.” I explained putting on my calmest friendliest tone I could as I stroked her hair gently, I hadn’t been like this in many years. “I want you to promise me two things though,” I said gently placing her on the bed next to Y/n as I crouched before her, she nodded and wiped away a few of her remaining tears, “first I want you to say sorry to your mom when she wakes up and second, now this one is very important, I want you to keep an eye on her make sure she’s okay from time to time, can you do that for me?” I asked gently before turning to gaze at Y/n.

“I promise Dean.” She responded holding out her tiny pinkie finger for me to take in mine, I couldn’t help but smile at her normalcy not many children around the camp knew about pinkie promises or other globally childish behaviours before Croatoan, I’m glad Y/n has taught her some for the first time in quite some time I felt a sense of hope for the future as daft as it sounds.

All of this over a pinkie promise, I must be going soft.

“Thank you for helping my mummy!” Y/d/n said snapping me out of my haze and hugging me as tightly as she could.

After gently rubbing her back I stood up and went to get a chair to watch over them that was until, three dull thuds caught my attention. Turning around I saw her wide green eyes looking up at me as if begging me to join them on the bed. There was something about her that I couldn’t say no to so I silently joined them on the bed only to have her crawl onto my lap and fall asleep in my arms.

I wonder what Sammy would think if he saw me now, he’d probably be glad that I was able to have moments like this during the Apocalypse. He’d probably give me his ‘I told you so face’ before smiling. Son of a bitch Sam! Why’d all this have to happen, why’d you have to say yes to Lucifer? Maybe we could’ve avoided all of this.

Y/n’s body twitches slightly as she lays on the bed. Overcome with a strong undeniable urge to hold her in some way, I reached out with my free hand and gently held her smaller one whilst caressing the back of her hand with my thumb. I don’t understand it! These two are strangers and yet… they feel like… family. There was an undeniable, indescribable pull to them since our first encounter but, I can’t get close to them. Can’t give Lucifer anyone else to take from me.

Y/n’s POV

I stirred slightly my entire body fighting against me, every movement felt like a challenge. Opening my eyes felt like the hardest fight I’d ever had to fight.

“Dean?” I mumble grasping the mans attention.

“How’re you-”

“Y/d/n… where is she… is she-” Dean shushed me quietly as he turned to fully face me so I could see my sleeping unharmed daughter in his arm.

“She’s perfectly fine don’t worry. get some rest and I’ll get you two some water.” Dean placed her next to me and then grabbed a pillow to act as a wall to keep Y/d/n on the bed securely.

“Thank you Dean.” I sighed before succumbing to the urge to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I feel like in this chapter Endverse!Dean might have been closer to Dean in this but let’s face it we all know what every version of Dean is emotional and family orientated and no one can convince me otherwise so for Endverse!Dean he might appear to be out of character a bit but yeah on with the chapter. I’d like to say Y/n isn’t pathetic in this I promise just put yourself in her shoes if this were to actually happen before you could react just btw.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I’d like to apologise in advance if your name is Katie or Chelsea I just needed some random names and they were the ones that came into my head first. I hope you enjoy this chapter with it’s not remotely shocking reveal. 
> 
> Warning implication of under age drinking (in some countries)

I reluctantly rose from my slumber after hearing a chaotic squabble outside of my cabin. My fingers harshly wiped the sleep out of my eyes before letting them adjust to the light in the room. Y/d/n… Y/d/n! Where is she? Dean said she was alright but what if that was a dream? Frantically I scanned the room before my eyes fell of sparkling sapphire ones gazing right at me.

“Y/n relax, Y/d/n is here.” I looked onto his lap and saw my precious little girl curled up and fast asleep on him.

“Thank you. Castiel, right?” I asked timidly.

“Yes that’s me; I’ve been keeping an eye on you because Dean’s been attempting to sort out an issue.” Castiel replied with a silly grin on his face.

“So what’s going on out there?” I asked approaching the window.

“That’s the issue.” Castiel laughed lightly as he adjusted his hold on my daughter.

I wiped away some of the dust that was on the window and peered out of it to see three women arguing and yelling at one another as Dean tried to sort it all out.

Dean’s POV

“We have a connection he said so himself!” Risa yelled at Chelsea and Katie.

“Well so do we, don’t we Dean?” Chelsea snapped as she tried to hold onto my arm before I backed away.

“So we’re all just replaceable? You’ve ignored not only me but the entire camp since that woman and her brat got here!” Katie yelled glaring at Y/n’s cabin.

What does she know about Y/n or for that matter Y/d/n?

“Ya are aware that none of you actually meant anything aren’t ya?” The girls stopped their scowling and turned to me.

“It’s because of the new girl isn’t it, you want to sample her before anyone else does! She’s probably just a cheap slut I mean she’s what 21, 22 and she’s already got a daughter!” Katie continued as Risa and Chelsea agreed with her.

“So you honestly think you’re any better than her? All three of you have slept with the majority of the camp and yet you’re fighting over me, I’m not committed to anyone so don’t think you can lay claims on me because it’s what you want!” I seethed at the three pathetic excuses for women.

Risa made an attempt to punch me but I blocked her before pushing her back from me, they’re all pathetic they knew they were just heat of the moment acts. They only got like this when they wanted to compare experiences and find out who I thought was better but at this point I can hardly care who was who or which time was which.

“But she’s got something to do with it doesn’t she?” Chelsea added pointing at Y/n’s cabin causing all of us to subconsciously glance over to it.

I could make out a figure in the window, Y/n must’ve woken up.

“Just because I haven’t fucked you recently doesn’t mean it’s because of someone else, have you ever thought that you guys just suck in bed?” I hiss before storming over to Y/n’s cabin shaking my head.

Y/n’s POV

Dean was making his way up the slight hill to my cabin and despite watching his every movement when the door flew open and slammed shut I jumped a mile startled and shocked by the sudden actions, Dean’s pissed off state wasn’t helping either.

“Dean are you okay?” I asked fully aware that he wasn’t I just wanted to try to help him however I could.

“Just immature women wanting to cause chaos and drama because they’ve nothing better to do.” Dean huffed irritatedly before looking directly at me. “Are you okay how’s your head?”

Dean placed his hand upon my forehead as he investigated my minor injury before he just gazed into my e/c eyes.

“I’m fine so is Y/d/n, Cas kept an eye on us.” I smiled up at him as a slight blush crawled up onto my face at the closeness and intimate intrusion from Dean.

He gave me a dazzling knee weakening smirk as his hand lightly caressed my cheek before looking over to Castiel.

“You got everything sorted?” Castiel called.

“Sort of, they were just being pathetic about my choices.”

“You fuck ‘em and leave them, I’m certain that everyone around here knows that.”Cas said with an aloof sort of smile on his face as Y/d/n stirred in his lap.

“No swearing in front of her please!” I said glaring at him. “She doesn’t need to know of these things she’s only three.” I felt disheartened after hearing Castiel’s words.

I mean I shouldn’t be so surprised or disappointed, it was essentially the apocalypse so he much like everyone else would sleep around. However I did deep down hope that there would be something more in our future because of the instant connection I had with him but, it must’ve only been my imagination my mind tricking my heart. Like some sort of fairytale for my naïve hopeless romantic mind to absorb.

“You alright you seem distant?” Dean asked regaining my focus.

“Oh yes I’m perfectly fine just got lost in my thoughts.” Castiel passed my daughter over to Dean before leaving us alone.

The sight of Dean holding my daughter always looked so natural, so right as if she was made to be held by him. I must admit they have some features in common, especially Y/d/n’s eyes they were almost identical to his. I knew she’d have her father’s eyes even when I was pregnant with her. Dean looked almost identical to him I must admit but, it was only one long night and I was the one that ran out on him so it was hard to remember him completely but he’s probably long dead now since this all started.

“Y/n? Hello, anyone home?” Dean called as I once again was forced into reality.

“Sorry. What were you saying?” I asked feeling embarrassed that I’d zoned out again.

“Are you sure you’re okay? Is it your head?” Dean worried.

“Nope I’m perfectly fine, I was just thinking about Y/d/n’s father.” I sighed as I caressed her soft delicate cheek.

“I thought you said he was a one night stand?” Dean wondered aloud.

“Yeah but I just I feel bad for running out on him and not even attempting to contact him once I found out about my baby. You look an awful lot like him and I could’ve sworn his car was here and it just set me off ya’know, wondering about him.”

“His car?” Dean asked adjusting his hold on Y/d/n whilst he became anxious yet eager.

“Oh yeah, the stunningly gorgeous Chevy Impala hidden under all those branches outside. I was only with him for one night but he clearly worshipped his.” I smile slightly at the vague memory of that night four years ago.

“That’s my car, my Baby.” Dean smiled brightly before it became an apprehensive one. “That was four years ago, before all of this started?”

“Yes the world wasn’t as hectic as it currently is. What are you getting at?”

Dean looked like he was searching his mind for anything to answer whatever was on his mind.

“Around four years ago I slept with someone, it was only for one night and she’s the only one that ever left me. I’d had a falling out with my brother and wanted to drink the fight away when I encountered a barely legal girl with a fake ID drinking the night away, she was getting harassed by some lads so I intervened and she stayed with me before coming back to my motel room after a drive in Baby.” My eyes widened after catching on to what Dean was strongly implying.

“You’re telling me you’re- I mean the thought had crossed my mind a couple of times since I met you but I couldn’t believe it.” I took a deep breath analyzing Y/d/n’s features and Dean’s features. “You-you’re…of course, of course this is how we meet again…this is how we find out.” I began to hyperventilate.

What would we tell Y/d/n? I told her, her dad was away saving the world. There was no way Dean would let me leave with his daughter again especially not after meeting her.

“I’m- I’m a dad?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I’d like to apologise in advance if your name is Katie or Chelsea I just needed some random names and they were the ones that came into my head first. I hope you enjoy this chapter with it’s not remotely shocking reveal. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Two weeks later**

Y/d/n and I were still living in Camp Chitiqua with the Dean’s group of survivors. It wouldn’t have been fair on Dean to finally introduce him to his daughter and then take her away from him, I still haven’t come up with a way to tell her that Dean is her father yet every approach I try to make is always interrupted: last Wednesday we were outside and I’d just finished helping Cas with a task he seriously didn’t want to do when I crouched down in front of her brushed a strand of hair behind her small cold pinkish ear and said, “Hey Sweetie there’s something that I need to tell you okay, it’s very important and I want you to react like a big girl and trust mummy-” She nodded her head and braced herself for this important information I promised to tell her and Chuck ran over requesting my urgent assistance. Two days ago I sat her down in our cabin and prepared her once again I’d got even further “Hey Sweetie there’s something that I need to tell you okay, it’s very important and I want you to react like a big girl and trust mummy,” She nodded her head once again, “Dean is your-” and just like that Cas burst in requesting my help in the medical cabin.

Dean and I had avoided each other whenever we could, he no longer came by our cabin he’d make sure our shifts never lined up and we’d walk in the opposite direction to one another. It wasn’t always that easy though, Y/d/n always found him and wanted to be with him which lead to some slightly awkward encounters with one another. I don’t know why we’d started acting like this but for some reason it’s how we ended up.

This morning I woke up filled with determination today was the day I was going to tell my daughter exactly who her father is and then ask her if she wants us to stay permanently or if she wants us to leave, it’s only fair that she gets a say in it. My h/c haired little girl sat playing with a cuddly toy on the splintered wooden floor of our home that Dean had retrieved for her on the latest scavenge. I stood up and sat behind her brushing her silky hair softly as she played.

“Sweetheart, you remember when mummy wanted to tell you something very important?”

“Yes, it’s about Dean right?” She asked giddily as she cuddled the toy.

“Yeah it is about Dean but it’s also about you and me. So I’m your mum, well it turns out your dad is Dean.”  
“Dean’s my dad! Does that we’re a family?” She turned around her/ Dean’s beautiful green eyes shining up at me.

“Well-” I didn’t get the chance to finish my sentence when for the first time in a fortnight Dean barged into our home slightly out of breath his eyes wide.

“Dean!” Y/d/n cheered.

“Y/n I need to talk to you.” His eyes hardened on me.

“If you need to say anything to me you can say it in front of Y/d/n.” Dean held a brief debate in his head before inhaling deeply to calm himself down.

“I need to know whether or not you’re staying here!” Dean demanded.

“Of course we are, we’re family!” Y/d/n answered.

Aw bless your little cotton socks with your adorable childhood naivety my heart swelled with nothing but love for ~~my~~ our daughter’s naive hope.

Dean’s face flushed slightly and ran one of his hands down his face gripping his stubbled chin in the process. His enchanting eyes flicking between the two of us whilst he tried to think of what to say.

“Well I guess we’re staying if it’s not an issue, why did you need to know?” I asked curiously at the sudden intrusive outburst.

“Oh… well Chuck and Cas were saying that you and Y/d/n were going to leave tonight and I um…” Dean trailed off it honestly didn’t seem like he knew what he was going to say, he did however become more frustrated and grunted.

“I don’t know where they got that from but, I was going to ask Y/d/n what she’d prefer we do and well she’s clearly made up her mind.” I smiled up awkwardly at him.

“Right okay, glad we got that sorted then.” Dean said hurriedly as he turned to leave us alone and probably avoid me again..

“Daddy come sit with us!” My heart stopped how was he going to react to such a familial name so abruptly.

“Sure sweetheart, anything for you.” He flashed her a small smile before joining us on the floor.

“We’re a family now!” Our daughter giggled hugging both our knees together.

The rest of that morning was spent with Y/d/n telling Dean everything about anything she knew and reintroducing him to the cuddly toy he brought her. She spoke of Cas and Chuck and talked about characters I’d made up in order to tell her stories to entertain her and the songs I sang her to put her to sleep. It was as if the need for him to know everything about us was irrefutable whenever Y/d/n mentioned something even offhandedly he pressed for further information no matter what he just kept prying and she kept telling him. By the afternoon it was almost as if Dean had known us, me for years but Y/d/n her entire life. Like he’d been with us the entire time she grew up.

Without even realising it Dean and I had ended up shuffling closer to one another as we adjusted our sitting positions. 

“You seriously did that? Why?” Dean laughed facing me.

“It’s not as bad as it sounds trust me she’s exaggerating!” I laughed whilst trying to defend my honour that my daughter had accidentally tarnished.

“She’s three!”

“Yeah I’m only three!” Y/d/n tittered hands on her hips standing proud, fully aware Dean had taken her side.

“Yes but you’re a very smart three year old aren’t ya.”

“You got that right.” Dean says his dazzling smile almost blinding as he tickles her, “So what’s your excuse?”

“Right…no, listen right so I gave her the last of anything we could use to substitute for toilet paper so I was being nice but, I needed to wipe too! What would you have done?” I wheezed defensively.

“I probably would have used literally any other plant than stinging nettles.”

We proceeded to laugh at my horrible choice and exchange a couple of other references that we shared earlier when once again the door opened. In a split second Dean composed himself and straightened his shoulders but remained seated next to me with our daughter stood in front of us.

“Y/n- oh hi Dean, didn’t expect to see you here. Is this a bad time?” Chuck asked his face and tone anxious but he gave off a vibe that screamed smug, secretly all knowing, bullshitter.

“No it’s fine, what’s up?” I asked smiling up at him.

“I was wondering if you could help cover a shift?”

“Who’s shift would she need to cover, today’s supposed to be her day off.” Dean interrogated as he stood up.

“Well I’d offered to help Cas out but that isn’t for another hour, I honestly don’t mind helping Dean.” I smiled reassuringly.

“Who’s shift is it Chuck?”

“Well it’s for tonight, Risa was hoping for the night off.” Chuck answered fiddling with his clipboard in the process.

“She had a night off two days ago, Y/n when was your last night off?”

“Last Saturday I think, I honestly don’t mind doing it though as long as I can tuck Y/d/n into bed I’m more than happy to do it.” I flash Dean a small smile before looking back up to Chuck. “Tell Risa she can have the night off.”

“No she can’t she can do her own job for once!” Dean snapped making sure his final decision wasn’t one to be argued or questioned, his volume and tone though caused Y/d/n to flinch.

“Please don’t yell daddy.” Her quiet voice cracked as she snivelled.

Dean’s eyes flashed to her his eyes softening and his eyes face showing concern and guilt at his actions. He held his hand out to her but instead she scurried over and held onto Dean’s legs hugging him as he gently patted and caressed her back and head.

“Aw look at the happy family.” An obviously stoned Castiel cooed staggering as he supported himself on the door frame.

“You knew?” I asked slightly taken aback.

“Yeah I was sorta an angel, stayed here whilst the rest fled from Lucifer.” Castiel smiled goofily “Thought I told ya that already?”

“Yes but, you didn’t say anything about Dean being Y/d/n’s father.”

“I thought it would’ve been nicer once the pair of you finally believed that pesky little thought and talked about it but, instead you avoided one another until today.” The unfiltered Cas earned a glare from Dean and an amused smile from Chuck.

“Cas are you going to be okay to work, I mean you’ve been high when you’ve worked before but this seems outrageous.” Chuck comments.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine heck I’m going to have Y/n helping me out after all.”

“Take the day off Cas I’ll step in for you, I’d rather the job got done properly by two people instead of one out of it and one the one that offered to help doing all the work.” Dean said.

I sat on the floor taken aback, Dean had just put himself on a job that wasn’t a scavenge, was on his day off and with me.

“Chuck could ya keep Y/d/n with you for today?” Dean went on to ask as I sat there slightly bewildered.

“Yeah sure.”

“Keep her close to you at all times, please don’t let her run off.” I ordered in a friendly sort of way before kissing the top of our little girl’s head before looking up at Dean, “Ready to get to work then partner?” I smiled before walking out of mine and Y/d/n’s cabin making the rest giggle and Dean hurry after me as he bid farewell to our daughter.


End file.
